legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Characters/La Nueva Familia de Arzonia/Maria Arzonia
Click here to return to Character page "The night is darkest before dawn, and I promise you... The Dawn is coming." María Pirotecnia de Arzonia y Rodríguez (short for Maria Arzonia, also known as the Angel of Flame, the Redeemed One and the Lady Saint) is an anti-hero/supporting antagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files and will be a supporting hero in the upcoming LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga and the upcoming LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Moloch Saga (Final Saga) as a holy spirit. Outside the main story, Maria also serves as the protagonist in many spinoffs, particularly being the main heroine of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior, a supporting protagonist of LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc, and the female protagonist of the upcoming LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-off - Scorched. Her Astaroth Future counterpart from another timeline serves as the protagonist of LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes. Maria was a half-Spaniard illegmate daughter of a Mafusa Gang member who abandoned his lover. She lived together with her Godmother, Vento of the Front, after her mother died, but her elder half-brothers later kidnapped her and forced her to join Mafusa Gang, where she suffered from her brother's abuse and torture for years until she finally snapped and killed her brothers. After she was snapped, Maria went on a rampage through her way made of death by causing bombing and fire in the places where criminals were gathered, causing deaths of hundreds of criminals but also saved lives of many kidnapped children and ordinary citizens. Because of the Unknown Figure's attack, Maria was burned and disfigured, but she was later reconstructed into a Cyborg and became a puppet of the KnightWalker Family. Later, she regained her memory and sacrificed herself to save Acqua of the Back from Aleister Crowley by killing herself in a self-explosion, forcing Crowley to retreat. Her soul moved to the Heaven and became a Spirit Guide. Her name was later carried on by many Catholic Church members who was freed from the control of Michael Langdon, who revealed himself to be the Unknown Figure who stole the Grand Grimoire. Soon afterwards, Maria was held as a spiritual guide by a group of Catholic Rebels, which was founded to defy the KnightWalker Family's influence on the Church as well as Michael Langdon's rule. After Maria's return, the Catholic Rebels eventually evolved into La Nueva Familia de Arzonia, a more heroic reincarnation of the original Arzonia Family and the central faction which leads the Catholic Rebels, as Maria saw her friends as family and would protect them at any cost, becoming a Team Mom of some sort. After Michael Langdon revealed his true nature and became the new Pope, Maria returned from Paradise and started another holy war against Michael in order to restore Catholic Church. She became the spiritual leader of Catholic Rebels and an ally of Katarina Couteau in her fight against the KnightWalker Family. After the destruction of The Fallen's Essence and Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, Maria and her friend, Matt Butcher, tracked an escaped Michael back in time and went into Sleepy Hollow. Overall, Maria is one of the most recurring heroines in CIS Productions storylines (especially in the Magic Side), and she later even became the one with the Team Witness and later the Alliance of Freedom in order to stop Moloch and later Balam Alliance. After the Balam Alliance's total destrcution with the demise of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire, Maria becomes a Guardian Angel and also an ally to New Republic of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. She is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple. ''Mainstream Maria #-A Tropes *'100% Adoration Ratings:' Maria is sympathized, adored, respected and protected by many who know about the troubling past of hers and her true wish to atone her past sins and end the whole world’s suffering. Even Michael Langdon respects her and calls her not only an intimidating threat for him but also his most worthy opponent, being proud of himself to have an enemy like her. *'Accidental Murder:' By accident, Maria killed St. Parcifal, a holy knight of the Catholic Church, and she felt tormented due to such action, which drove the Catholic Church on her while her brothers left her to take the blame. As a Cyborg, Maria also manslaughtered many citizens (off-screen) in her search for Acqua of the Back, and she wasn't in her own free will at that time. *'The Ace:' Maria is considered to be one of the most powerful and brave warrior in the Guide Spirits, and she is also the leader of the Catholic Rebels, being the one who united all of the seperated rebel forces in three major Christian Churches together into a war against one single enemy force - the KnightWalker Alliance. *'Action Girl:' She often takes actions when necessary although she's still more prone to being the Strategist. It all depends on the situations. *'Achillies' Heel:' Being a Spirit Guide actually makes her weaker to the Blackness. *'Action Pacifist:' Despite being an Arzonia, a descendant of a crime family prone to violence and insanity, Maria wishes for peace for all and hates that her original family's crime empire caused so much distress. Because of this, the first thing after Maria takes over her corrupt relatives's former estates of grandeur - probably hundreds of them - is to turn them into hospitals, schools and war orphanages. Maria also splits the remaining fortune amongst those who were kind to her and/or volunteered to join her rebellion. Maria actually ends up being one of the underworld's most formidable enemies as her way of Robin Hood actually caused them financial troubles. Maria's actions in Spain gives Mafusa Gang its greatest blow ever since the death of Aki Honda, Tomoo and Arzonia Brothers, this time on finance instead of leadership. *'Adaptational Intelligence:' Her development of intellegence in ''Firenza Junior made her from a Knight Templar heroine in action into a more strategetic character who's more prone to strategies. *'A Friend in Need:' The major reason that people supports Maria, instead of her self-proclaimed "fundamental" sister Guinevere Arzonia, is because Maria is loyal and selfless, always trying to help people in the flesh and trust her friends. This is something Guinevere never capable of doing so due to her selfishness. *'Alice Allusion:' Her code name, Corazon (Heart), and her bad temper are both references to the Queen of Hearts in Alice in Wonderland, albeit Maria is not a tyrant or a villain at all. Even so, she uttered the Queen’s catchphrase by saying, “OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!” to FOLIE. *'All for Nothing:' Cyborg Maria was plundged into her Heroic BSOD as well as Villainous Breakdown as soon as she snapped out of the brainwashing, realizing her so-called pursuit towards justice against Acqua of the Back was nothing but a mere fabrication created by Eckidina, and Maria also killed people in her ways during being brainwashed. This was the main motive for her to sacrifise herself to atone her sins. *'All-Loving Hero:' She's fond of all life on Earth and will feel rue pain when she can't protect those she cared about. Even knowing there's a dark nature within humans, Maria still believes in humanity and its bright side, no matter what, since she herself witnessed humanity's kindness by herself, making her an idealist hero. *'All Women Are Prudes:' Maria never talks about having sex, and she hates lewd words, trying to control her inner desire and living like a nun. The most pivotol reason that she keeps her own personal space between her and Oriax Wheelahr is Oriax's lewd personality that utterly annoyed her, even though she consider Oriax as a friend of hers. *'And This is For...:' In her final battle against Michael in Anti-Christ Saga, Maria cried this out with tears and madly attacks Michael for killing , , and most importantly, . *'Anti-Villain:' Type I, in a Woobie variety. *'Apologizes A Lot:' She's more than apologetic when things never goes according to her plan, blaming herself for her own neglagence a lot of times (even if it wasn't really her fault). She also apologizes to Katarina, Lucas and Tomas by bowing again and again in ''Tales of A Lost Hero - Part 2 for the Arzonia Family destroyed all of the Hands of Apocalypse satellites and made the three's efforts in vain (despite Matt did a good thing). *'Apron Matron:' A younger example. She's the leader of La Nueva Familia de Arzonia and serves as a Team Mom to everyone in her new family. *'Arch-Enemy:' Four of the main villains are considered as such to her. **All of the participants of 13 Tribulations are considered to be such to Maria, but she is particularly the greatest arch-nemesis to Michael Langdon (while Moloch is the Arch-Enemy of Ichabod Crane), as Maria and Michael shared similar characteristics in intellegence and past, but Michael eventually evolved into a heartless and twisted monster who deems to turn the whole world into Hell on Earth, while Maria comes back as a Spirit Guide to stop him. **Ever since their fight in Scorched spin-off, Maria considers Vanifer as such as well, since they shares similar abilities of Elemental Fire, but Vanifer's power awakened much earlier than Maria's power, making all of Vanifer's attack not only more fierce but also more effective. On the other side, Vanifer develops a fond and respect towards Maria's warrior spirit and tries to persuaded her into joining her cause, saying that Maria is a Worthy Opponent. **She is also this one to Dark Arzonia after her arrival into Sleepy Hollow. Dark Arzonia considers Maria as a Worthy Opponent with curiousity rather than hatred. **In Sabbat Saga, where Michael is already defeated, Maria considers Sascha Vykos as such since this vicious vampire the one who influenced the past of her friends, including but not limited to . Also, *'Ascended Extra:' Maria once had a little yet memorable appearance for five episodes and became an Ensembled Darkhorse in the CIS Productions. She was later becoming an inspiration for the rising Catholic Rebels, whose name appeared in the trailer and the premier of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior and served as a symbolic figure who was only mentioned. Her return was made, but it was once served in Anti-Christ Saga. However, the return of Maria was much earlier than original planned, as she returned as a main character from the second episode of Firenza Junior, and she even became the Big Good of the story with comparable roles to the story's titular Rogue Protagonist. **Maria's return also greatly altered the story's overall theme, with its theme from Carl Robinson's seeking for his past secret and undergo a Character Development, to a battle against Michael and Melancholia that was instigated by the united Catholic Rebels, thanks to this lady messiah in their mind. She also served as a catalyst to invoke the Story Theme of redemption, as she made many people (even including herself) to go under a Character Development, even redeeming some of them. *'Ascended to a Higher Plane of Existence:' After her physical body being destroyed, Maria later returned back as a Spirit Guide who became angelic and much more powerful, also becoming an immortal being. *'Author Appeal:' According to Officer Candy Apple, Maria Arzonia fits his own type of female protagonist of a story - strong-willed, brave, smart, kind-hearted, reliable, and above all, never prone to Ms. Fanservice. *'Ax-Crazy:' Maria herself is not insane and sadistic, but she can almost be such whenever she gone enraged. Her Cyborg Form and Black Demon Form is a good example for the terrifying occasions when the hidden family madness running inside Maria's pumping arteries gone wild. ''B Tropes *'Back From the Dead:' After she became a messiah figure held by the rising rebels in the Catholic Church against Michael Langdon, Maria returned back to life as a Spirit Guide and unites the once loose rebels into a united faction of Catholic Rebels. *'Badass Adorable:' Maria is extremely lovely, beautiful and pleasant, but still she is a skilled fighter who has power and short temper. *'Badass Boast:' **"Therefore, when the proletariat's was oppressed by elitists, when the citizens was pressed by warmongers, they shall arise and fight against those unfair rules! Even a nest of ant shall make a dam leaked! Even a part of iceberg out of ocean brought down a ship! Even..."'' **''"Today, at this time of war, no other ways could be carry out other than paying violence unto violence. However, remember this: We are outlaws, not criminals. Outlaws have codes, while criminals will do whatever they want without any standards. This frail flesh of mine shall be devoted to God so that I can unleash punishment upon sinners who wage the war and walk on this planet freely. Some people just escape the law and go free after they committed their crimes. It is unforgivable. Stand by me, my family, and we will get through thick and thin whenever the situations gets sour. Corruption and disgrace have no place on Earth! As the core of the Arzonia Family, I will make people like Eckidina KnightWalker, the root of all evil in this war, to pay for what they have done!"'' *'Badass Bookworm:' Maria often plunges herself into library and reads, often in military strategies and cultural knowledge, making herself more educated and intellegent. *'Bastard Angst:' Her status as an illegiminate child was one of the reasons she was treated as a servant who was abused by her half-siblings, causing her to be depressed and agonized for four years in her old, dark and evil family, causing her to live in solitude. *'Batman Can Breathe in Space:' Maria doesn't have to breathe in the air since she's a holy spirit, and she is naturally immortalized, making her immune to vaccum. *'Because You Were Nice to Me:' The reason Maria found Matt as her primal champion is that she met him in her childhood, when she was bullied and left alone in cold rain, after Mafusa Gang's attack in London when Raizen High School Arc took place. She met Matt, who was on a travel and unbeknowest of her identity, gave her his coat and umbrella to Maria, since he find her a poor little girl. Maria then remembered Matt's face in spite of not knowing his name. She later met Matt and treated him with high regards, eventually revealing that she was the little girl in the rain and tried to help Matt in order to show her gratitude. *'The Beautiful Elite:' Despite not thinking herself as beautiful, Maria is amongst one of the prettiest and well-proportioned female character in the story. People like Matt, Albert and Pedro all deemed Maria as "gorgeous". Carl later commeted on Maria's beauty, calling her like a forest elf as a compliment. *'Benevolent Boss:' Maria treats her underlings and friends as family and is quite fair to them. *'Berserk Button:' A LOT of them. In Catholic Rebels, Maria had most of the Berserk Buttons than anyone else, and anything made her enraged shall resulted fatal consequences. Therefore, here is the rules according to the list on Matt Butcher's notebook. **Never call her birth mother a whore. **Never say profane words in front of her. **Never speak ill of anyone whom she considered as her family. **Never beaten or kill a closed one of hers in front of her. **Never do oscene things in front of her or on streets. **Never defile martyrs of whom she idolized. **Never harm innoncent people in front of her. **Never try to control her family and friends with mind control. **Never say xenophobic words in front of her. **Never betray her and her family. **Never oppress poors. **Never commit sexual assault or raping. **Never burn, kill and/or plunder the innoncent people. **Never deceive her and/or manipulate her compassion. **''And many, many more, and I am still finding out... ~ Matt Butcher'' *'Beware the Nice Ones:' Maria is nice, polite and sophisicated... usually, but don't tense her as she is quite a gunpowder like her short-tempered brothers. Pushing her Berserk Buttons, hurting those she cares about, and/or trying to call her an orphan that no one wants, will earn yourself horrifying results you'll never ever forget, from a Death Glare to, of course, earn yourself a Fallas festival. *'Beware the Silly One:' Um, Maria herself is not really silly, but she's always seen wearing her extravagant and puffy dress in Firenza Junior and Tales of a Lost Hero even she engaged herself into a battle, which is truly well-dressed and sophisicated during a battle. Akrak lamshaded this in Tales of A Lost Hero - Part 2 during her final confrontation against the Rogues. *'Big Damn Heroes:' Often appears as such, most notably in Tales of A Lost Hero - Part 2 when she saved Katarina, Lucas and Tomas from a large horde of zombies by burning them down when she met them in Morte. *'Big Good:' In Firenza Junior spinoff, being one of the foremost Magic Side heroes also in Saga AA and LOTM: WoSH in confrontation against Michael. *'Big Little Sister:' Maria is younger than Guinevere Arzonia, but she's much taller than the latter. *'Big Sister Instinct:' Sort of Subverted. Maria is much younger than Magilou (unknowing to Maria herself since Magilou looked and behaved like a child to her) and other people in her new family, but she is quite protective to them. Maria is also pissed off whenever she saw them attacked. *'Birds of a Feather:' With Matt — Their goals are the same, they have tragic pasts and lost their beloved family, they are both lost souls, and they get serious about the same things. They also like to the same book - Don Quixote, and Maria often lampshades Matt as the book's titular protagonist. Then, they both let out an endearing chuckle because of it. *'Break the Cutie:' Her sanity started to slip as soon as she snapped after fed up with her brothers' instant abuse, becoming a relentless rogue in killing criminals and her brothers' collaborators (later revealed in Firenza Junior) to prevent them from doing crimes, but Michael Langdon's presence sadly stopped her and burned her into a state of dying. She turned disfigured and later became a Cyborg that was brainwashed by her later sworn enemy, Eckidina KnightWalker, into a sadistic and bloodthirsty Cyborg. She became much better after returning back as a Spirit. *'Breakout Chracter:' In the earlier draft, Maria's return back from the dead was much later than LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior, but her return in the said spinoff not only extended her appearance, but also highly expanded the scale of the spinoff. *'Bodyguard Crush:' With Matt Butcher. *'Bread, Eggs, Breaded Eggs:' *'Bookworm:' She's just fond of reading books, and she also helps in doing research in the files inside the late August Corbin's archive rom and Agency 355, respectively. *'Broken Birds:' Maria is definitely such, as she endured suffering ever since she met Arzonia Brothers who abused her frequently and even forced her to kill people. Many people also considered her as a child no one wants and scorned her, and Maria could only find solace in her Godmother's arms as well as her feelings in the presence of God Himself. Her hard exterior protects a broken interior, and she won't let anyone in because she's afraid she'll be hurt again. ''C Tropes *'Celibate Hero:' Maria often denies herself being romatic partners with Matt, and she won't be involved in any sexual relationship, although she wants to control her feelings as she worried that it'll make their disadvantage even worse. She finally confessed her feelings to Matt in the Battle of London, and the major reason she fell in love with Matt (in a sisterly way) is because of his kind attitude when he gave his coat to a child Maria in a cold rainy night 3 years ago, and still they maintains brother and sister relationships instead of sexual partners. *'Character Development:' Maria started as a tragic, bullied and abused girl turned into an anti-hero, ended up a Fate Worse than Death until her own heroic sacrifice. However, her character later returns to a kinder and more compassionate main characters that has more roles in the entire CIS Production’s Multi-Universe, particularly ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. *'Christianity Is Catholic:' She's a Spanish/Castilian citizen, and a devoted Catholic. *'Chronic Hero Syndrome:' Is willing to jump into a missile zone to protect someone with her status and abilities. *'Color Motif:' Gold and White, fitting her holy theme. *'Contralto of Danger:' She has a much, much deeper and calmer voice than Katarina and Imperia despite being younger than them at least in age. Her future counterpart pitched up, though. *'Cool Big Sis:' She is like a elder sister for Magilou (despite Magilou is much older than Maria, unbeknowest to the latter). *'Cry Laughing:' Frequently. In Firenza Junior, Maria was pressed into tears and laughter when she met Vento again alive and well, but tragically it cut short due to Michael's mind control (although Vento later regained her free will). In Tales of A Lost Hero - Part 2, after the Battle of Morte, Maria was glad to hear that Katarina see Ratatoskr and the Rogues as her family, and she laughed with tears in her eyes since she was overexcited to hear that. Overlaps with her also frequent Tearful Smile. *'Cultured Badass:' Earning well education from Vento of the Front, Maria is not just multi-linguistic and vitally resourseful, but also well-mannered and focuses more on strategy than actions. Unlike Katarina who's a Crouching Moran, Hidden Badass, and Imperia (after turning into a Cyborg) who's often too lazy to think, Maria tends to be thoughtful and acts as always functioning brains, in contrast to most of Spaniards who are know by their casual and relaxing lifestyle. *'Cunning Linguist:' She speaks many languages including English, Chinese (a little) and Spanish (her mother tongue) dependant on different situations. She's the only main ally of the Rogues who speaks Spanish. *'Curb-Stomp Battle:' *'Curse Cut Short:' Very rarely she curses, and if she does, she'll cut it short, combined with Getting Crap Past the Radar concerning several times she went too angry and almost made a curse, like "one more FFFFFFFFFFFF---FREAKISH TIME" or "Oh, Sugar, Honey, and Ice Tea!" She's one of the people who never curses people, but that doesn't mean she can always stay like that. She just tries to control it in order to make no offense. ''D Tropes *'Damsel Errant:' She's the one who finds Matt Butcher and Carl Robinson in order to rebel against Michael's rule in the Catholic Church to restore it. *'Dark and Troubling Past:' Maria is a illegiminate daughter born to a poor woman and became an orphan not long after her birth, and she had been under her brothers' abuse ever since she was child, being forced to seperate from her beloved Godmother. She suffered from all sorts of abuse and tease, along with the coerce of her brothers. Unwillingly, she became a Mafusa Gang member and killed Carl Robinson's parents with sheer remorse. Even after freeing herself from a dark family, Maria was still burned down to dying and became a Cyborg under Eckidina's projects. *'Dashing Hispanic:' She is a rare female example that fits the classic mold nonetheless, using a sword with grace. *'Deadpan Snarker:' Despite approving her friends in most of the times, Maria often criticized Matt in sarcastic way and her own sense of humor, but many others were snarked as well, usually those who are flamboyant and overconfident, like so: **- Bubbly: I, am the biggest fan of Selina Strawberry! Sister Strawberry is the best of us, and she cares me a lot! Therefore, I deserves to be the ringleader of her fan club! I deserves to be her "Queen of Sisters", end of story! Now, Arzonia, what would you do to flatter me?'' **''- Maria: With my sympathies to someone who needs a serious wake-up-call.'' *'Death Equals Redemption:' She snapped out from Eckidina's brainwashing and realized she had gone too far, and then she sacrifised herself to save London and redeemed herself, ascending into Paradise to become a Spirit Guide and later returned back from the dead. *'Death Glare:' It's a like family tradition for an Arzonia. Like her obsession of tidyness from her big brother and her lean build from her third brother, Maria also has a quality from her second elder brother, Robert Arzonia, and that is his death glare (as described by Maria herself). Maria's rage is often shown by her dark and sinister glare as a warning that her patience is running out. In Tales of A Lost Hero - Part 2, Maria gave a death glare at Matt and Yuri when they started to fight on Franxinus over the problems on Carl and the Blackness, which even freaked Katarina and Lucas out even if they did nothing to make Arzonia mad. Then, all of them felt sorry and apologized to Maria instead of to Kotori, and Katarina & Lucas both felt Maria was far more scary than Kotori. *'Death Seeker:' In The Corbin Files, after snapping out of Eckidina's brainwashing, Maria tragically maintained the memories of her wrongdoings under brainwashing. Drenched in guilt, Maria was so sad that she wanted to have herself killed to end her own misery, not wanting to harm innoncent people. She later accepted her own sacrifise peacefully. Subverted when she's Back from the Dead, but still would sacrifise her own existence even if it means to bring freedom and security upon the whole world. *'Declaration of Protection:' She's extremely protective to those she considered to be family and friends, as she was thirst of feeling family love due to the dark and troubling childhood she endured. She's so madly protective that even someone laughing at her friends will push her Berserk Button at once. **''"The executives and above in my group are my family members. Now, they're all I have. Anyone who dares to humiliate or harm at my family, at any degrees, shall learn a hard way in not to make me infuriated. Do you understand me?"'' *'Defector from Decadence:' Maria already intended to leave her old, corrupt family and the evil claws of Mafusa Gang since she saw them as corrupt and sadistically evil, believing that Vento of the Front, who showed her true kindness, is her only family alive. She later acheived this after becoming a Spirit Guide and intended to invoke this on other people, helping them from their miserable lives as much as she could. *'Delicious Fruit Pies:' Played For Laughs and overlaps Pie in the Face. Matt accidentally smashed an apple pie in Maria's face during a trivial argument with Yuri. Maria was annoyed at first but soon forgives Matt as she found the pie very tasty. *'Disappeared Dad / Parental Abandonment:' Maria's own father is a unloyal creep, truly unloyal. He just left Maria's pregnant mother after Maria was conceived, revealing that he actually had a wife. Maria never considered her own father as her father, and she saw Acqua of the Back (who is far more responsible and caring to her) more like a father to her. Even so, she intends to leave her father alone without killing him when she found him becoming a broken drunkard on the street, crying in remorse. *'Disc-One Final Boss:' Downplayed. In The Corbin Files, she serves as the secondary antagonist of Acqua of the Back’s storyline while under her Cyborg persona. Even so, she is not really the primary villain in the action, merely a pawn who was used against her own will. *'Donut Mess with a Cop:' In their stay in Sleepy Hollow, Maria and Matt particularly enjoy new brand of donuts from Happy Donut Shop, in contrast to Ichabod and Katrina who always order plain sugar donuts. ''E Tropes *'Earn Your Happy Ending:' By becoming a rebel as well as a Spirit Guide due to her heroic sacrifise as well as her will, Maria eventually gains a new family for her, a family better and much more loving than the old and corrupt crime family she lived in. *'Elemental Powers:' After returning back from death in her own way, Maria becomes a spiritual magician can manipulate element powers mainly connected to fire, lava, heat and light. She shares this abilities to Vanifer and , but Vanifer has her power awakened long before Maria had while . *'"El Niño" Is Spanish for "The Niño":' Played For Laughs when Albert Apple described her as "a Spanish Warrior whose name is... something Spanish" and also this: **- Albert: "La Reina de la Corazones" means "The Reina of the Corazones", savvy? (got punched by Selina in his nose)'' *'Establishing Character Moment:' She burned down Arzonia Brothers as retribution for their abuse as well as in order to stopping them from committing more crimes. *'Everyone Has Standards:' Maria is not beyond violence in doing things, but displaying gore will never be approved by her. She only approved these time while dealing with really evil humans like Nio Hashiri and Akrak Couteau, as she allowed Carl to rip Nio apart while she agreed to join the Rogues in order to kill Akrak for her destructive crimes. *'Everything's Sparkly with Jewelry:' Her earrings. *'Evil Counterpart:' The most notable example of Maria's Evil Counterpart is none other than Michael Langdon, but later Vanifer, Ara Astaroth, Guinevere Arzonia, Heis / Kanon Rihavein and Dark Arzonia came to the stage as well. *'Expy:' Character designs in her different age and forms are based on following characters: Teresa Linares from Tales of Berseria, Crimson Rose from Elsword, Lyndin from The Coiling Dragon comic, Doll & Lady Maria of Astral Clock Tower in Bloodborne and Lady Maria in Nioh. Some of her design were actually based on villains with prim figure. Her personailty and experiences are based on Bridgit Pike in Gotham, Carrie White in Carrie. **She is the future version of Ichabod Crane and Katrina Crane blend together, sort of. *'Expecting Someone Taller:' In Unit-CM 130 sub arc, upon meeting Katarina in Morte with joy, Maria turned disappointed when she found out that Katarina is so idoitic that not only did Katarina failed to recognized her at first, but also saying that Maria was speaking Italian (even Lucas and Tomas knew that Maria was speaking Spanish). That was justified since Maria returned back in another form. ''F Tropes *'Face Death with Dignity:' Accepting her sacrifise and close her eyes, thinking she was going to meet her mother again in Paradise. *'Face-Heel Brainwashing:' Becoming this after turning into Cyborg by Eckidina and later again when turned into a Black Demon by Ara. She was freed from both of them, fortunately. *'Family of Choice:' Maria believes a family is connected with bond instead of blood. In her mind, those who treats their relatives lovelessly (most notably Moloch, Akrak Couteau and Sascha Vykos) and/or doing plans against their will while claiming to care for them (most notably, Lord Helio) never deserves family. La Nueva Familia de Arzonia is formed from of this concept of true family love. *'Family Eye Resemblance:' She has the bluish-green eye of Robert Arzonia, her second brother, as well as his signature Death Glare. *'Fan Disservice:' Implied and later mentioned, but never shown since ''it would be utterly disturbing to see. What hides beneath her sophisicated and tight dress? Bunches of never-fading scars and bruises she earned from her brothers and Michael Langdon when he set her a flame. *'Far-Out Foreigner's Favorite Food:' Her favorite dish is paella, an iconic Valencian dish. *'Feminine Women Can Cook:' Often joins the chefs and learn cooking skills. In particular, her baking skills becomes wonderful during her training. *'Foil:' **To Katarina Couteau of some sort, as Katarina is a Blood Knight focuses more on fighting in battles (fitting the overall style of LOTM: Sword of Kings) and Maria, despite a skilled magician and martial artist, focuses more on many strategies, including risking her own life alone into enemy territory (fitting the style of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow where the strategy itself is more required against evil). Maria can also gather plenty of informations and is good at exploting her potential intellegence, while Katarina is weaker at gathering infos. Also, when Katarina was enraged, her rage is more often prone to violence and often evolves into fighting, while Maria's rage often starts with death glare that gaves chills to everyone in presence. Even so, this never erase the fact that both of them have their own dark and troubled past. *'Forgets to Eat:' She often forgets to eat anything (only drink water in order to cool herself down) whenever she's devoted into her job. *'Forgiveness:' She has forgived many enemies' dark past once she realized the reason they committed such evil, like Carl Robinson, Esther Blanchett, Oriax Wheelahr and Melancholia. However, her forgiveness has limits, as she won't forgive those who are truly unforgivable, like Michael Langdon, Junko Enoshima, Guinevere Arzonia, Lord Helio and Akrak Couteau, etc. She even threw a blatant "I HATE YOU!" to Akrak. **''(on Lord Helio and Phyllis Peach) "I still have a hard time forgiving Helio, but I won't ever forgive or pity Phyllis, who twisted him like this... even HARDER!"'' *'Four-Star Badass:' She's a very high-ranking commander of the Catholic Rebels and eventually their leader and messiah figure, a strategist who nearly beats Melancholia (albeit while Melancholia was still overconfident from her early victories), and she leads her troops from the front lines. It's no surprise that she's one of their best fighters. *'From My Own Personal Garden:' She has Poison Ivy as her advisor to rebuild gardens in Madrid and plants herbs as well as vegetables with 100% natural way. *'Frontline General:' Nearly always personally involved in the battles she commands. *'Freudian Excuse:' With her mother abandoned by her father and born as an illegitimate child, Maria suffers quite a lot in her childhood when she was forced to leave her beloved stepmother, Vento of the Front. Her life was completely ruined by Mafusa Gang members, particularly her brothers. Witnessing death and tragedy everywhere, Maria also blames the whole KnightWalker Alliance for the tragedy that brought many people - including herself - into a complete hellhole full of suffering and lies. In her rebellion, despite some personal revenge against Michael was inevitably existed, Maria tends to avoid personal reasons and fights for the others before herself. ''G Tropes *'Giant Puffy Sleeves:' On her attire after her return back as a Spirit. *'Good is Not Soft:' Maria is kind, warmhearted and benevolent towards her family and friends, but after she burns down her abusive brothers, Maria turns less shy and feistier. She has no tolerance to crime and corruption, and so she forms the New Arzonia Family to fight fire with fire. *'Gold and White are Divine''' *'Go Out with a Smile:' Her sacrifise in The Corbin Files counts, as she smiled before she died with honor. *'Green Eyes:' After her return as a Spirit, her eyes turned green insdead of blue due to mixed with golden aura and made it looked like Green. *'Guile Hero:' Starting from Firenza Junior, Maria would use strategies to fight against enemies in order to turn the tables. The stories involving her will have more fights with wits instead of fists as a result. ''H Tropes *'Ha Ha Ha - No:' She gave a giggle to Akrak Couteau, right after the latter proclaimed with a speech that God never existed, of which is a total blasphemous speech. She then stopped giggling and instantly disproved Akrak, denying Akrak's own point of view upon Maria's belief since Maria already met God in paradise. Her devotion drove Akrak into rage. *'Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold:' She's a blonde and has gold color as her Color Motif. She also has a kind heart and treats every friends kindly. *'Hates Being Alone:' Her greatest fear is that she was left alone in the world with no family or friends on her side, since she herself is actually an Orphan. *'Hates Being Touched:' Zig-Zagged. She's quite sensitive and would avoid stranger's touching unless absolutely necessary. Still, she don't mind a hug or a shake of hand as a seal of friendship. She only reserves this for perverts and people flattering her, who touched her in an offensive way. In a scene in the intense climax of ''Pineapple Arc, Pedro Pineapple played Idiot Ball and intended to flirt Maria not only because of her beauty, but also in order to distract her from getting to the circus tent (where he hid the children), saying if he married an angel would make him an angel as well, combined with several times poking Maria's cheek, shoulder and even tried to hug her tightly. Of course, Maria was disgusted. The ending does not end well for Pedro, and we will all cheer for Maria when she knocked down Pedro and yelled with her Death Glare... **''"Get your filthy paw off me, mister. You're staining me!!!"'' *'The High Queen:' *'Heroic Bastard:' Tragically enough, Maria is an illegitimate child of the former Arzonia Patron (already married) and a poor Spanish woman who he was having affair with, but he abandoned his mistress after she was pregnant as Maria was conceived inside her. If Maria’s mother never met Vento who took care of the mother and child, Maria would never be born and would die in a miscarriage. Being condemned as an unneeded child for many years, Maria eventually came through this. *'Holy Halo:' Since she's an angelic Spirit Guide, Maria can creates an enormous Holy Halo on the back of her shoulder which reached above her head, and this halos also fused with Chain Viper and could unleash the heated light chains to serve as far attack. *'Hope Bringer:' Maria tries to become this to bring everyone hope with her own actions, even if the situation is on the hot water and everyone lost their hope, even to the point of fight in her last breath. *'Humans Are Flawed:' Unlike Carl who believes Humans Are Bastards (while under Cain's influence) because he was betrayed and suffered in despair which turned him into a Jackass, Maria (who calls herself a human) knows humans are actually flawed, but judging the fact that she was loved by many with kind-hearted due to her own kindness, Maria believes there're still good within humanity. Therefore, she only attempts to kill those monstrous humans who are so horrible that not even she will ever forgive (most notably Arzonia Brothers, Akrak Couteau, Phyllis Peach, Felix Drake, Eckidina KnightWalker and Lady Van Tassel) because they're irredeemable. Even so, she later has a limit of forgiveness on human villains as she and Carl cannot forgive Lord Helio, despite his tragic backstory. It was because of Helio himself, who went too far in his remorseless actions of sacrificing the humanity in order to bring back Hestia with the Stone of Wisdom. ''I Tropes *'The Ingenue:' She is kind, sweet-natured, polite and optimistic, and on the Sliding Scale of Idealism vs. Cynicism, she falls very much on the idealistic side. *'In Love with Love:' Overlaps with All-Loving Heroine and Wide-Eyed Idealist, as she loves all of the lovable things in nature and human personality. She's representing the Suit of Hearts, after all. *'Insistent Terminology:' She refused to be called by her nicknames and only wants them to call her either "Maria" or "Arzonia". She also got embarrased whenever she heard Matt nicknamed her in her introduction, no matter how awesome it sounds like. *'In the Blood:' The old Arzonia Family's evil traits as well as the family-inheriting psychopathy made by the Sabbat Clan is also inside Maria. Maria didn't know at the time of ''Firenza Junior about the true origins behind her family psychopathy, but she knew that something negative from her father and her brothers was inside her blood, and she tended to control her dark feelings. *'Iron Lady:' Maria is not a born-to-bemonarch herself, but she has a regal and impetuous air of a queen, especially after her return as a warrior spirit. She later became the de facto queen of Spain, but never sees herself as a queen. *'I Want My Beloved to Be Happy:' Maria would do anything good to make her friends happy, as long as it doesn't cross the line of her own moral code. *'I Was Quite a Looker:' Maria (as human) once was a pretty girl when she lived happily with her Godmother, Vento of the Front, until her half-brothers came into picture. She suffered greater disfigurement after she was seriously burnt by Michael Langdon, also giving her shorter hair. She later turned more attaractive and revealed to be Beautiful All Along after she returned as a Spirit Guide, without her facial disfigurement, . **Senora Armando, Maria's former next door neighbor - one of the few people around Arzonia Brothers' community who treats Maria kindly - remarks what a pretty child Maria was and her reaction to seeing Maria's teenage look was "what did those monsters Brothers do to her?". ''J Tropes K Tropes *'Knight Templar:' Sometimes, she's not using beyond violence and including killing criminals, believing she's representing justice. Even so, she tends to control such a feelings. Her Astaroth Future counterpart played this much straighter. L Tropes *'Lady of Adventure:' Becoming this after Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant's defeat, going on a journey back to Sleepy Hollow to stop Moloch's rise alongside Matt, Abel, Carl, Seth, Adam and Eva. *'Lady of War:' Like Katarina, Maria is hot-tempered and is willing to fight and kill her enemies so that they will never lay a finger on the world ever again. She never approve gore and avoid mass killing, though. *'The Leader:' Of the unified Catholic Rebels and its product out of bond, La Nueva Familia de Arzonia. *'Let Them Die Happy:' At the end of ''Firenza Junior spinoff, before Plaisir tried to sacrifise herself to stop her evil and malicious Melancholia persona, *'Light is Good:' Fire and light are Maria's power motif after all. *'Little Miss Badass:' No one would say this trope isn't for a 13-year old Child Prodigy in military skills and her knowledge of poison and others. *'Lovely Angels' *'Loveable Rogues:' She may kills, burns and destroys many places, but as a purely Chaotic Good vigilant like other members from The Rogues, she does these to fight against crimes and corruption. She never lays a finger on innoncent people and never approves gore. ''M Tropes *'Mama Bear:' To Katarina Couteau and Jellal Fernandes, the way Maria tried to scold Yuri Barnes in his words that showed scorn to Magi-Tech users (happened right after the Battle of Morte was over) tends to be like a mother disciplines her child. *'The McCoy:' Maria is both passionate and compassionate towards her friends, being absolutely kind and cheerful when she's happy. *'Meaningful Name:' Maria's name is definitely representing Virgin Mary. **Arzonia not only plays on "Arson", "Zone" and "Pyromania" but also plays on the name Arizona, which is originated from Spanish word ''Arizonac, derived from the O'odham name alĭ ṣonak, meaning "small spring." Sounds ironic to a fire spirit, right? *'My God, What Have I Done?:' After she regained her sanity from Eckidina’s evil brainwashing, Maria had a Heroic BSOD and broke down in tears for killing innocent people and became nothing but a killing machine of Eckidina, and that’s why she desperately wanted to kill herself. ''N Tropes *'Neat Freak:' She'll freaked out even for a single speck, and thus during the time in Spanish Royal Palace, she works as her own maid. *'Never Hurt an Innocent:' One of Maria's main moral codes. She not only prevent herself from hurting innocent people, but also tries to prevent others to do so. Carl's berserk broke her heart because Carl crossed this line. *'Nice Hat:' Maria’s angel form has a small red had in Turkish style, decorated with white feathers. *'No Historical Figures Were Harmed:' She's based on several historical figures who are connected to benevolence and/or freedom in the mind of ''Officer Candy Apple, including but not limited to El Che Guevara, Liu Hulan, Zhou Enlai, Pope John Paul II, Jiang Zhuyun, etc. Her trace of anarchism inside her own characteristics is based on that of Guy Fawkes. *'Not So Above It All:' While usually serious and no-nonsense person, Maria was dismayed by the Rogues' overall weird atmosphere and was even more shocked that Matt Butcher fell into such idiocy as well, even resulting in a breakdown within her cool personality, showing her Wild Take for the very first time. In spite of this, Maria admires the Rogues as being a family and felt happy for Katarina. ''O Tropes *'The Ojou:' Averted at first, as she's well-educated, polite and graceful, albeit born in a rich family... unless you recalled that she was conceived through a love affair. Played straight fter the New Arzonia Family started to find their place in Spain, Maria finally ascended to higher social status, and she uses this as an advantage to help more people in need. *'Orphanage of Love:' After the New Arzonia Family finds its place in Spain, Maria reuses some her old family's lavish but empty estates and made them into many public uses. Among them, there are new war orphanage for the poor kids like herself. *'Orphan's Ordeal:' Ever since she became a prisoner and servant to Arzonia Brothers, with her father abandoned her and her mother gone forever, as well as being seperated from her Godmother... That ordeal is the primal priority to make Maria's spirit stronger, as she later said she went from Heaven to Hell in a young age and struggled with all sorts of hardships, while she was recalling everything and telling them to Carl. P Tropes *'Pie in the Face:' During an argument between Yuri and Matt, Matt accidentally slammed an apple pie on Maria's face. Maria was annoyed at first, but soon found that the pie was delicious and forgave both of them instead. Overlaps Delicious Fruit Pies *'Playing Card Theme:' Her codname, "Corazon", is Spanish for "Heart", fitting Arzonia Family's overall Playing Card Theme. She represents the '''Queen of Hearts', with her being Matt Butcher's First Love, her Alice Allusion and her In Love with Love personality fits the card. *'Playing With Fire:' As the Angel of Flame, this is obvious for her. *'Personality Powers:' Maria's temper is fiery as much as her magic ability. The angrier she gets, the hotter the fire she creates. *'Plucky Girl:' To Vanifer: "Sure that I won't escape. I won't even flinch. I think I'm REALLY plucky, right?" *'The Pollyanna:' Very often, Carl criticized her for being such person for her overall optimistic and idealistic personality as he was more cynical. *'Precision F-Strike:' Almost letting it out and breaking her polite character in Firenza Junior in her Heroic Breakdown saying these: **''"Screw him! Screw them all! The hero of the Church?! Crushing terrorists and anarchists?! He is the one who support true anarchist, that son of a...!"'' ''Q Tropes R Tropes *'Rapunzel Hair:' She has waist-long blond hair. She nicknamed them as her “little waterfall”. *'Rebel Leader:' She is the leader of Catholic Rebels that centers around her New Arzonia Family and tries to take back the Catholic Church from the evil hands of Michael Langdon. *'Rebellious Princess:' Becoming this after she ascended onto the Spanish throne. *'Red Baron:' “Angel of Flame” & "La Reina de Corazones" *'Restrained Revenge:' Maria saw her father crying in a London street as a broken drunkard. Despite still hating her father, Maria intends to leave him alone since God has already punished her father, and she doesn't need to get her hand dirty to kill another flesh and blood of hers. Her sister, Guinivere, isn't that merciful like Maria at all, though. *'Revenge:' Sort of subverted. She angrily blamed Michael Langdon for her suffering and wanted him dead for good, but she was not purely out of personal vengence. Instead, Maria put her own personal feelings aside and seek vengence for other victims of both Michael ''and Eckidina, and she focused on many more threats in the world that combined into the KnightWalker Alliance, in spite of still, Michael is her utmost priority of targets. ''S Tropes *'The Scapegoat:' What occured on her is definitely nothing to celebrate. Considered to be one of the most notable tragic heroine in the story, all of the things happens on Maria's childhood is denifitely depressive. After the death of one of her brothers, Maria was forced to become her two remaining brothers' minions to do their own dirty work, while she tried to do hard so that she could prove her worth. Nevertheless, those uncaring fiends still mistreated her... ''and that's only the start. *'Screw the Rules, I'm Doing What's Right!:' She hardly gets along with many (if not all of them) Peace Foundation executives and some leaders in Global Pact Defense who blindly follows the rules and puts people in danger often. *'Sesquipedalian Loquaciousness:' Likes to use some complicated words, most blatantly in her attempted Last Words to complain how the Black Earth Culitists led by Marlos Urnayle are stupid (to the point most are reacting with "huh?"). *'Sexless Marriage:' Her later marriage with Matt Butcher after the fall of Leohart the Prince of Hell. Instead of giving birth to a child, Maria adopted one daughter. *'She Cleans Up Nicely:' After returning back as a Spirit and transforming her physical appearance into a more sophisicated and matured woman, Maria became as clean as a priestess and showed her more beautiful side. *'Silk Hiding Steel:' She's sophisicated as much as she's deadly if she wants to be such. *'Siblings Yin-Yang:' With Arzonia Brothers. *'Spell My Name with A S:' When they first met, Albert Apple was stunned by Maria's beauty and was so nervous that he mispelled her name as "Mary Arizona" accidentally. Matt immediately corrected Albert, but Maria never minded such. *'Spoiled Sweet:' Born in a rich but Big, Screwed Up Family as an illegiminate child did not make Maria evil or unreasonable. After all, the first nine years in her life were spent with Vento, who teached her belief, manners and kindness. If Maria never lived with Vento, then she'll become someone like Dark Arzonia after all. *'Statuesque Stunner:' Not only being attractive, Maria is very tall even when she was a 13-year-old child, standing 1.68m, and her height increased after she became a Cyborg, standing 1.92m, almost as tall as Acqua of the Back and in the same height of Selina Strawberry, who is the tallest human character in the storyline (under normal circumstances). After she returns as a spirit, Maria’s height is between her previous two forms, but she still stands 1.75m and towers over many people like Magilou, Imperia and Katarina (in her base form), making her one of the tallest female allies of the Rogues. *'The Strategist:' Her intelligence increased significantly after her return as a Holy Spirit Warrior. She also utilizes many kinds of strategy in the final battle against Melancholia, acting as the brain of her Team of Four. *'Strolling Through the Chaos:' All of which is being caused, directly or otherwise, by Maria during her rampage in Madrid that killed hundreds of criminals. *'Sweet Tooth:' Maria enjoys candies and desserts, and Vento remembered just how comical yet heartwarming when she saw Maria pludged herself into her birthday cake and praised its sweetness. *'Super Speed:' Like Carl and Matt, Maria is good at speed as well via flying and leaping in midair. *'Sugar and Ice Personality:' To many people, Maria is strict and serious, with little sense of humor (compared to Carl who is presented as 100% serious), but she is a rather fair person. Also, Maria shows her sweet side to her family and friends who's considered as close people to her. ''T Tropes U Tropes V Tropes *'Villainous Breadown:' Although being a heroic character, Maria had been an anti-villain before, and she had several breakdowns before and after her transformation into a spirit. **Cyborg Maria's villainous breakdown ** ** W Tropes *'Walking Spoiler:' For those who're not familiar with her story, talking too much about her life will spoil her transformation into a KnightWalker Cyborg, her own apparent sacrifice, her return as a holy spirit and many more about her. *'Weight Woe:' Despite her Sweet Tooth, Maria is extremely insecure about her weight and often goes on a diet after she consumed too much cream puffs and paella, two of her favorite foods. In spite of this, Spirit Guides actually won't put up their weight via eating. *'Well-Intentioned Extremist:' After burning down her brothers to stop their crimes and abuse, Maria goes on a rampage in killing criminals. After the foundation of Catholic Rebels, Maria still remains as some sort of an extremist who's not beyond violence, but she never approves gore and believes being too cruel and giving people slow death will make her just like her enemies. The KnightWalker Alliance labels her as a terrorist. *'White Sheep:' The original Arzonia Family is full of psychopaths and murderers, but Maria stands out as not only one of the few Only Sane Woman within the family, but also able to cleanse her old family from its old sins and reforms it into a benevolent family, marking herself as probably the most positively remembered Arzonia ever in their family history. *'Wide-Eyed Idealist:' In the classic political sense, she is one of the most extreme Wide-Eyed Idealist within the storyline, in contrast to Katarina, Azul and Carl. Despite knowing humanity has flaws and dark side, Maria still believes in hope and no matter what, she'll never lose trust upon humanity, as she knows there're still many good people around the world despite their flaws. Carl and Eva were both influenced by her later. *'Woman in White:' After returning back as a Spirit, Maria wears white cloth often. Overlaps with her Color Motif of Gold and White are Divine. *'The Woman Wearing the Queenly Mask:' After her coronation as the Queen of Spain. Despite she doesn't let her close ones calls her a queen, preferring "Maria" or "Arzonia" instead. *'Workaholic:' During the darkest hours of Catholic Rebels, after Esther and Carl betrayed the Rebels, Maria works for several days without actually eating or having a rest, driving to a point of extreme starvation that even Maria herself was surprised. Thankfully, Magilou immediately fixed her problems by making chefs cooking paella. X Tropes Y Tropes *'Younger than She Looks:' Can you believe she's only 13 when she first showed up? She's pretty much like a girl in 15 with her tall stature and her matured appearance. Z Tropes Future Maria'' Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow